Une opération qui fait des heureux - OS
by Vaalgus
Summary: A son réveil de l'hopital, Clarke rencontre Bellamy mais qui est-il ? Et que vient -il faire dans sa chambre ? BELLARKE
**Bonjour,**

 **Juste pour vous prévenir que ceci est ma première contribution à ce site et que rien de ce suit ne serait ici sans Amandine H (auteur des Nuances de Bellake, ou De A à Z que je conseille ! ) qui m'a inspirée pour cet OS mais qui m'a aussi poussé à le publier alors s'il ne vous plait pas allez vous plaindre chez elle ! x) **

**Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et bien entendu les personnages ne sont pas à moi ...**

* * *

Clarke ferma les yeux une dernière fois avant de commencer à compter à voix haute.

\- 1, 2, 3…4 ….5…

Alors qu'elle commençait à prononcer le numéro six, sa bouche refusa de suivre les ordres de son cerveau et elle se retrouva profondément endormie sans plus aucun repère. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla complètement groggy dans une chambre blanche avec pour seul bande son, le bip incessant que son cœur produisait à travers la machine à sa droite. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de se rappeler le pourquoi du comment elle s'était retrouvée ici : l'opération de chirurgie pour son nez. Elle avait enfin pu le réduire afin de lui donner une forme plus humaine et moins sorcière. Son nez crochu lui avait valu plusieurs remarques et propos blessant durant son enfance et surtout un manque total de succès dans sa vie amoureuse, alors maintenant à plus de 21 ans, après 2 longues années à manger des pates un jour sur deux pour économiser pour son opération et payer en même temps la fac et le loyer de son misérable studio, elle avait enfin un nouveau nez…. Qui pour l'instant la faisait incroyablement souffrir, et qu'elle n'osait trop toucher de peur de se rendre compte que les chirurgiens n'avaient rien pu faire. Prise dans ses réflexions personnelles, elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme brun haletant et la regardant avec un sourire timide. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rougir alors qu'elle se redressait sur son lit pour tenter d'avoir l'air présentable malgré la blouse d'hôpital qu'elle portait, son nez enveloppé sous trois couches de bandages et l'air chiffonnée qu'elle devait avoir après ce réveil. Petit à petit ses rougissements disparurent quand il parut évident que le jeune homme ne prenait pas la parole pour s'excuser ou pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle se racla la gorge pour gagner un peu de courage avant de prononcer difficilement, la langue encore un peu pâteuse de l'anesthésie :

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Ou bien c'est une habitude chez vous d'entrer sans frapper dans des chambres d'hôpital ? Vous cherchez à devenir l'unique destinataire de mon testament ? Ou bien de celui de quelqu'un encore plus mal au point ?

Et une claque mental ! Une ! Mais quelle idiote, elle s'était promis de ne plus faire de sarcasme, ironie ou bien de faire preuve de cynisme après son opération. Elle n'avait plus son nez de sorcière, elle n'était pas obligée de se comporter comme telle. Maintenant elle avait surement réduit à néant ses chances d'avoir l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien dans sa tête… mais pourquoi elle l'avait agressé ? Il n'avait même pas parlé… mais quelle idiote. Et pourquoi est ce qu'il rit aussi ? Attends ! Il rit ? En effet, il souriait de toutes ses dents en lâchant par moment quelques gloussements même s'il s'était arrêté quand il avait remarqué son regard porté sur lui. Souriant toujours, il finit néanmoins par lui répondre, l'amusement teintant sa voix :

\- Si je cherchais vraiment à devenir l'unique bénéficiaire d'un résident, je serais allé voir la vieille dame acariâtre de la 301B. Eu moins, elle, elle risque d'y passer bientôt à moins qu'une rhinoplastie soit à ce point mortelle. Navré, je suis Bellamy Blake et tu es trop blonde et mignonne pour être ma sœur.

Il se tut, laissant Clarke digérer les informations qu'il venait de dévoiler à son intention. Il avait dit mignonne ? Il l'avait qualifiée de mignonne ? Alors qu'elle était dans une blouse à peine plus esthétique qu'un sac, sans maquillage avec un bandage qui lui faisait office de nez ? Presque inconsciemment, Clarke se redressa sur son lit, prenant garde à ressortir sa poitrine presque inexistante mais néanmoins visible. Elle aurait peut-être dû en profiter pour refaire sa poitrine ? Les beaux mecs aiment bien les beaux seins, non ? La blonde se retient difficilement de regarder vers le bas pour évaluer sa poitrine sous les yeux encore rieurs de Bellamy. Un Bellamy qui d'ailleurs s'était rapproché du lit et qui sans gêne avait pris une chaise pour s'installer à ces côtés et qui l'air de rien n'arrêtait pas de l'examiner.

\- Enchanté…

N'obtenant aucune réponse de sa part, il prit son bras sans ménagement avant de lire le nom inscrit sur le bracelet en papier qu'elle portait au poignet droit.

\- ... Clarke Griffin!

Enchantée Bellamy Blake !

 _Bien une phrase sans bégayer et sans aucune remarque acerbe. Un peu moins et il pourrait presque croire que ton unique neurone est mort de solitude pendant ce court instant où il t'a souri._

Stupide conscience, tu étais obligé de te manifester maintenant ?

 _Et louper le spectacle ? Attends j'ai même pris du pop corn !_

\- Heureuse de découvrir que tu n'en as pas après mon héritage car sache qu'il est déjà décidé que je léguerai tout à mon poisson rouge Finn, avec qui j'entretiens une relation très passionnelle !

 _Que quelqu'un appelle un médecin ! Vite ! Son neurone est en vie, je répète son neurone est en vie ! Crions au miracle ! Non attendez, Bellamy a souri, nous venons de le reperdre, prions pour son âme mes amis._

Je suis toute a fait capable de parler normalement … même quand il me sourit !

\- Et merde ! Moi qui souhaitais détrôner Finn dans ton cœur, princesse.

\- Princesse ?

 _Tu disais quoi ? Parler normalement même quand il nous sourit ? Tout à fait, j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux._

Oh toi, la ferme !

\- Tu es blonde, mignonne et autoritaire… il ne manquerait plus que la couronne et je serai contraint d'appeler Disney pour leur signaler que j'ai retrouvé une de leurs princesses.

\- Quoi ? mais… mais… je

 _Impressionnant en effet !_

\- Je ne suis pas une princesse !

 _Non en effet, tu n'as pas assez de prétendant pour te prétendre princesse, au pire tu peux faire Cendrillon sans le côté « marraine la bonne fée »_

\- Clarke, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Euh… oui enfin non, j'étais… distraite, tu disais quoi ?

 _Distraite ? Par mon illustre présence, bien sur ! Et regarde le qui rit encore, quoi ? Il n'a jamais tapé la discute avec sa conscience ? Et ben il devrait, il aurait peut être pu trouver la bonne chambre au lieu de se retrouver ici face à une blonde qui se parle à elle-même alors qu'elle a un beau gosse à même pas deux mètres de distance !_

\- Je te demandais si ma présence te dérangeais, car tu as l'air bien seule et ma sœur ne doit se réveiller que dans une heure voire deux avec de la chance.

\- Je… non ça va, ça fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un même si c'est un sombre inconnu dont je ne connais que le nom et un lien de parenté avec une sœur qui n'est pas blonde et dont son nom est tout aussi inconnu.

\- C'est Octavia et elle est brune… et je ne suis pas un sombre inconnu, je suis ton sombre inconnu.

 _Non mais quelle idée de dire ce genre de chose, tu l'as perdue maintenant, elle fait de l'hyperventilation très rapidement tu sais… dès qu'un beau mec lui parle…_

Après cette interruption de sa conscience et un verre d'eau pour faire taire les rougissements sur ses joues, Clarke commença à discuter avec son sombre inconnu. Et après une heure de papotage, où elle appris sa situation avec sa petite sœur, lui travaillant dans les forces de l'ordre et elle étudiante, et où elle lui dévoila quelques détails sur sa vie, le décès de son père, le remariage de sa mère avec un dénommé Marcus et leur lune de miel qui durait depuis maintenant 3 ans et un petit boulot dans un café entre la fac d'art et son studio. Ce fut l'heure pour Bellamy de chercher la chambre de sa sœur pour attendre son réveil qui, selon lui, allait être mouvementé entre une Octavia surexcitée comme souvent et son petit ami Lincoln et lui qui ne se supportait pas.

\- Si même avec ton arme tu n'arrives pas à les dissuader, tu peux arrêter d'essayer de les séparer, non Bell' ?

 _Sérieusement Bell' ? Il s'est passé quoi durant mon sommeil ? Tu es enfin passé à l'acte pour être si intime avec lui ou tu as juste décidé d'être tout sucre tout miel en attendant que ton heure viendra ? On n'est dans un Disney, c'est maintenant ou jamais !_

\- Au revoir princesse, à une prochaine peut être !

 _C'est jamais alors … tu me désespères, rappelle moi pourquoi je suis ta conscience ?_

La blonde regarda son compagnon d'infortune partir en soupirant. Une fois encore, elle avait loupé le coche pour tenter de séduire un jeune homme… Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de se remettre à patienter et d'attendre calmement que le chirurgien revienne pour lui ôter enfin le bandage et qu'elle commence sa nouvelle vie de jeune femme épanouie.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Et encore un sourire commercial plaquée sur les lèvres du vendeur face à elle. Elle était dans la cafète d'un hôpital pas dans un Starbuck au dernière nouvelle. Hôpital dont les murs avaient été décoré par un artiste « tendance » avec pleins de jolies fleurs et de papillons pour aider les patients à positiver avant leur opération. Mais bien sur tout le monde sait que voir des papillons de toutes les couleurs aide à réduire le stress de moitié et aide les chirurgiens à ne pas trembler quand ils sortent les scalpels. Et pourquoi quelqu'un lui tapote son épaule ? Il ne se rend pas compte qu'elle essaye de commander un café ? De préférence noir avant de partir d'ici, son dernier rendez-vous de contrôle enfin derrière elle. Après un tapotement de plus, la blonde soupira et se retourna avec la ferme intention d'expliquer à l'inconnu derrière elle qu'étant plus proche du comptoir que lui, elle pouvait donc commander avant lui et que ces tapotements incessant ne lui donnait qu'une envie, c'est de parler italien au serveur pour lui faire perdre encore plus de temps ! Rejetant les cheveux en arrière dans un mouvement qu'elle espérait gracieux et emprunt d'un profond mépris pour sa prochaine victime, Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler et à invectiver l'inconnu quand elle s'arrêta en plein mouvement, le reconnaissant tout à coup.

\- Princesse ! Heureux de te revoir avec une figure humaine cette fois ci !

\- …

 _Terre a Clarke ! Terre a Clarke ! Tu as en face de Bellamy Blake, type : masculin, âge : indéterminé, particularité : tendance à aveugler ton neurone avec son sourire ! Allez reprends conscience, tu as une commande à donner._

\- Commande ?

 _Manque plus que le sujet et le verbe et tu as ta phrase ! Allez encore un petit effort !_

\- Tu… Je peux avoir un café noir ?

 _MIRACLE ! Une phrase, une vraie et presque sans bafouillement, c'est que tu apprends vite !_

\- Moi aussi s'il vous plait, mais avec du sucre, et de la crème… et du lait en plus, merci. Alors…. Quoi de neuf ? Tu as finalement inscrit Finn le poisson rouge dans ton testament ?

\- Non, après des mois de relations, j'ai appris qu'il me trompait avec Raven le corail rose au fond du bocal, je n'ai pu que le barrer de mon testament.

\- Donc la place est libre ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es intéressé ?

\- Si je réponds oui, j'obtiens la place sur le testament ?

\- Ah, je ne suis pas sure, Lexa, la chatte des voisins est adorable et vient souvent me rendre visite en échange de calins et puis les mâles sont tous pareils, une fois leur nom consigné sur le bout de papier...

\- Moi aussi je peux faire des câlins !

\- Je…

\- Bon maintenant ça suffit, retrouvez-vous à l'arrière, embrassez-vous et tout le bordel et ne dérangez pas des honnêtes hommes. Je ne suis pas là pour assister à une drague pourrie entre deux adultes à peine sortis de l'adolescence mais pour prendre un café avant de voir les miracles de la chirurgie sur ma femme.

Les deux fautifs se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers celui qui venait de parler, un vieil homme plutôt renfrogné et qui semblait attendre son café de pied ferme. Baissant les yeux de honte et rougissante, Clarke finit par tendre le café à Bellamy sans lui laisser le temps de lui adresser un mot et de prendre le sien avant de payer rapidement et de sortir de la file, rougissante jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Elle se faufila à travers la foule avant de sortir dans le couloir et de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, priant intérieurement que personne n'ait entendu la remarque du vieil homme.

 _Et pourquoi pas demander à ce qu'un homme se cogne contre toi, renversant ton café sur lui, tu lui paieras le pressing, il t'offrira le restaurant et on pourra enfin découvrir la définition pratique du mot « orgasme » au lieu de frustration !_

\- Clarke!

 _Personne ne bouge, demi-tour soldat ! On oublie l'opération café-pressing, on se concentre sur celle du triple B soit Beau Bien Bâti ou Bellamy Blake pour les intimes._

\- Ou-oui ?

\- Merci de m'avoir attendu… je me disais, tu sais ce qu'on se dit, la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants et les meilleurs conseils de celle des vieux… alors si tu avais envie, on pourrait se trouver un coin tranquille et… hum… faire « tout le bordel » comme il le conseille si bien.

\- Je ne couche jamais le premier soir !

 _Ni les autres soirs, je vous rassure !_

\- Je… ne sous entendais pas _ça_ mais j'aimerais bien qu'on discute de ma… proposition de câlin à la place du chat…

 _Mais c'est qu'il est gêné le triple B, vite embrasse le !_

\- Je… pardon, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça.

\- Ça ?

\- La drague… avant mon nez était… personne ne voulait me regarder et puis tu es venu et tu m'a vu avec un nez plus fin, plus court et moins crochu…

\- Un nez de sorcière ? Avec la verrue ?

\- Je… ce n'est pas drôle. Avant, tout le monde se moquait de moi et on ne voyait que ça.

\- Ah bon ? Ils ne voyaient pas tes cheveux blonds ? Tes yeux bleus ? Ou bien tes rougissement dès que ça devient un peu sous entendu dans la conversation ? Ou ton air distant quand je te parle parfois comme si tu parlais à quelqu'un d'autre en même temps ? Ou encore ta petite moue comme maintenant quand tu te vexes, ou tes répliques cinglantes quand tu as …

 _ENFIN ! Elle l'a embrassé, un peu plus et j'aurais sorti le jeu de carte._

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !**


End file.
